Read my mind
by NahilImox
Summary: A su lado Sam le hablaba pero su mente no logro procesar las palabras, estaba demasiado ocupada formando la imagen de todo lo que Dean pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Esta historia es un regalo para WonkaWilly (ya deja de pervertirme XD)**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, todo parecía tranquilo. Los Winchester y Castiel se encontraban en una cafetería en el centro del pequeño pueblo, al que habían acudido por lo que parecía un caso de "Brujas", aunque sonaba más a una falsa alarma. El problema era con una familia que parecía tener una larga lista de pacientes psiquiátricos.

-No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos investigar un poco más… -Sam hablaba pero su hermano al otro lado de la mesa no le prestaba atención estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como el ángel frente a él comía waffles con miel, desde hacía tiempo Castiel había agarrado un gusto más que extraño por la miel.

Mientras la comía hacia unos ruiditos demasiado provocativos, la manera en que entrecerraba los ojos o relamía sus dedos, hacían que la imaginación del cazador volara.

_"¡Maldición Cas! Juro que si Sammy estuviera bastante lejos y no hubiese gente en este lugar te tomaría por la corbata, te estamparía contra la mesa y…"_

El ángel de pronto se olvidó de comer, un leve tono rojo aparición en sus mejillas y levanto la mirada, fijando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Dean, este le devolvió una sonrisa demasiado atrevida.

_"… haría que gimieras pidiendo por más, gritaras mi nombre una y otra vez…"_

Castiel abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿cómo lograba Dean pensar todo eso tan temprano por la mañana?, su sonrojo aumento cuando el cazador le dedico un guiño. Escucho que Sam a su lado hablaba pero su mente no logro procesar las palabras, estaba demasiado ocupada formando la imagen de todo lo que pensaba el cazador.

_"…y te corrieras más de una vez. Es una buena idea ¿no crees?"_

El ángel desvió la mirada, y asintió despacio con la cabeza. Un movimiento que solo Dean noto.

-… así que podemos ir de nuevo al archivo de la biblioteca para… -Sam seguía hablando ajeno a la conversación sin palabras que los otros dos mantenían

-¡Buena idea, Sammy! –le interrumpió su hermano –Ve que más puedes averiguar, mientras Cas y yo vamos a hablar con el comisario –el rubio se puso de pie

-Pero, ya hablamos con él –dijo Sam por fin levantando la vista de su computadora, vio que el ángel y su hermano compartían una mirada cómplice, no pregunto.

Dean y Castiel salieron apresuradamente de la cafetería.

No en vano Sam era el listillo del equipo, sabía que algo había pasado entre esos dos mientras él se tomaba un tiempo libre, pero si su hermano aun no quería admitirlo abiertamente él no le obligaría. Además no estaba muy seguro de querer saber que era lo que en realidad pasaba.

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, Dean empujo a Castiel dentro mientras le besaba más que ansioso, la puerta se cerró haciendo mucho ruido.

El cazador trataba de quitarse la chaqueta mientras las manos traviesas del ángel trataban de desabotonarle el pantalón, no dejaron de besarse mientras hacían el camino está la cama. Castiel empujo al rubio contra está quedando a horcajadas sobre él

-No es apropiado que pienses todas esas cosas tan temprano por la mañana, Dean –el ángel mordió el pecho del cazador, justo en donde tenía el tatuaje anti-posesión, haciendo que este protestara

-La forma en que comes tampoco es muy apropiada –dijo el cazador y de un movimiento hizo que Castiel quedara bajo él – Se supone que eres un "Ángel del Señor", no deberías provocar a nadie de esa manera…

-Te quejas –le interrumpió el ángel- pero no veo que te arrepientas realmente de caer en tentación –Dean sonrió y comenzó a quitarle la gabardina.

El cazador deshizo el nudo de la corbata y desabotono la camisa pero no la quito. Fue dando besos y mordiscos por el pecho del ángel, acaricio el contorno de la marca anti-ángeles que tenía cicatrizada en este, haciendo que Castiel se retorciera un poco bajo el, tratando de conseguir más.

Fue bajando despacio, los dedos del ángel se perdían entre las sabanas y de sus labios salían suspiros desesperados. Dean se detuvo cuando llego al borde del pantalón, delineo la cadera de Castiel con los pulgares y cuando termino de acariciarla toda, de un solo movimiento se deshizo del pantalón y la ropa restante que solo era un estorbo.

-Dean –Castiel realmente sonaba algo desesperado, el rubio sonrió al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con tanto deseo

-¿Qué pasa Cas, quieres que me detenga? –dijo con tono burlón mientras pasaba despacio un dedo sobre la erección del ojiazul

-No, Dean no… tócame Dean… tócame más –el cazador no le hizo esperar. Tragó por completo la erección del ángel.

Su boca se movía al ritmo de la respiración de Castiel, rápido y constante. Las manos del ángel pasaron de las sabanas a perderse en el cabello rubio. Dean acelero el ritmo y la voz de Castiel se volvió entrecortada

-Dean… Dean voy a… -la advertencia llego tarde. Dean se relamió los labios con gusto.

-Sabes mejor que la miel –Castiel se sonrojo al escuchar eso, tiro de la nuca del cazador y lo acerco para asaltar esos labios que a diario le hacían pensar en cosas demasiado "pecaminosas". Cambio de nuevo los papeles, ahora era el cazador el que estaba abajo.

El ángel comenzó a imitar todas las caricias que, hacia un rato, le había dado el rubio, pero este le detuvo antes de que llegara a su entrepierna

-No imites lo que hice, Cas –tomo la mano del ángel y se la llevó a los a los labios lamiendo tres de los dedos del moreno –debes ser origina –Castiel lo miro por un segundo antes de comenzar a moverse contra la gran erección que aún estaba apisonada por la ropa

-Dime que debo hacer –no era una pregunta, el ángel realmente esperaba una orden, a Dean le fascinaba cuando Castiel se ponía en el plan "obediente"

-Tocate… prepárate para mí, Cas –Dean tomo nuevamente la mano del ángel, lamiendo los tres dedos y Castiel solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro al sentir la lengua del cazador, volvió a moverse haciendo que Dean lo imitara y gimiera.

La imagen que daba Castiel era perfecta, la forma en que se movía para darse placer a sí mismo, su voz saliendo entrecortada rogando por Dean una y otra vez, y esa camisa que se había quedado pero que ahora resbalaba por sus hombros. Era demasiado para el cazador, demasiado.

-Dean… Deahn… por favor –

No soportó más, giro a Castiel dejándolo a cuatro sobre la cama, la mano del ángel aún se movía insistente, el rubio la aparto de su camino. No se entretuvo en deshacerse del pantalón. Castiel gimió al sentirse invadido.

Las envestidas fueron rápidas y fuertes desde el comienzo, Dean solo quería que el ángel se retorciera bajo él. Lo estaba consiguiendo, los gritos, los de ambos, invadían la habitación.

Castiel se encargaba de su propia erección, siguiendo el ritmo de Dean, era un milagro que aun recordara como mover la mano. Trataba de articular algunas palabras cada vez que el cazador le besaba la espalda, sin resultado coherente alguno.

Dean se detuvo, y el ángel lo miro con sorpresa.

-Dean, qu… -no termino su pregunta, los labios de del otro no se lo permitieron, y de nuevo estaba a horcajadas sobre el rubio.

-Muévete, Cas –pidió, este obedeció de inmediato, sus manos sujetaban fuerte la cabecera mientras que los dedos de Dean se enterraban en su cadera.

De nuevo esa maravillosa vista frente a él. Tenía que probarlo. Comenzó a lamer y besar el cuello de Castiel, haciendo que este gimiera aún más alto. Se apodero de esos labios una vez más. Parecía que el ángel colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Sus ojos estaban tan empañados por el deseo y su mente solo gritaba Dean. Debía terminar, finalizar ahora o no hacerlo nunca. Aumento el ritmo de su cadera, ahora el cazador le acompañaba con gemidos desesperados.

Termino por segunda vez ese día, manchando el pecho de Dean. Este le siguió al sentirse completamente aprisionado vaciándose por completo en el interior del ángel.

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean estaba sentado sobre la cama colocándose las botas cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Algo nuevo, Sammy? –pregunto con tono feliz y satisfecho

-Desde hace media hora, ¿aun debo seguir esperando en el auto?- Dean se sorprendió al escuchar eso, era obvio que su hermano sabia, ¿cómo se había enterado?, ¿Castiel le habría dicho?

-Esto, creo que te debo…-

-No debes explicar nada –le interrumpió Sam quitándole importancia al asunto –Si estás bien con Cas, si eres feliz, está bien para mí… solo, no me des detalles

-¡Oh, por favor!, los detalles siempre son la mejor parte

-¡Dean! –se quejó Sam

-¡Ja! Puedo oír tu cara de perra a través del teléfono

-Muy gracioso

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-El ser discretos no es su fuerte, se les notaba por todas partes… Pero esto no es lo importante ahora, no me malentiendas me alegro por ustedes pero tenemos un caso que resolver y…

-Sí, lo sé –le interrumpió Dean antes de que comenzara a darle un sermón sobre prioridades –En cuanto Cas salga de la ducha te alcanzaremos en la morgue, aun debemos hablar con el encargado de la funeraria

-Está bien… me llevo el auto

-¡Oye! –no sirvió que gritara, su hermano ya había colgado

-¿Sam? –pregunto el ángel que salía de la ducha ya completamente vestido. Dean asintió y se acercó para besarlo

-Está molesto porque le dejamos solo con la investigación –volvió a besar al ángel

-Es una buena razón –

-Si bueno, hace rato no te quejabas por haber abandonado el trabajo –un beso más, esta vez más largo pero tranquilo

-Debemos darnos prisa, Dean-

-Aún hay tiempo, Sam secuestro a mi nena así que tenemos tiempo antes de que tengas que hacernos aparecer en la funeraria –

-Pero si resolvemos esto pronto –un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Castiel –podremos tomar un descanso- Dean sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería en realidad su ángel

-Me gusta como piensas, Cas –

-A mi también me gusta como piensas, Dean –dijo el ángel correspondiendo la sonrisa de Dean aunque con una menos provocativa.

Al segundo siguiente la habitación estaba vacía.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
